The invention relates to a novel compound for the preparation of compositions useful for the treatment of diseases resulting from changes in splicing processes.
Certain indole derivative compounds such as ellipticine derivatives and aza-ellipticine derivatives are already known as intercalating molecules for correcting dysfunctions in gene expression, notably in DNA replication. They have been more specifically described for treating diseases such as cancer, leukemia or AIDS (see in particular patents FR 2 627 493, FR 2 645 861, FR 2 436 786).
One of the strategies to combat viral infections and/or virus-related conditions, and more particularly HIV/AIDS, is to use derivatives able to selectively inhibit certain splicing defects.
The International application WO05023255, filed by the Applicant, disclosed the use of indole derivatives to treat diseases related to the pre-messenger RNA splicing process in the cell.
It was then shown that certain indole derivatives prove particularly effective in treating metastatic cancer and in treating AIDS (BAKKOUR et al., PLoS Pathogens, vol. 3, p. 1530-1539, 2007).
However there remains a need for novel compounds for treating or preventing a viral infection or a virus-related condition in a patient, including HIV and AIDS.
Among virus-related conditions, AIDS has developed into a worldwide pandemic. More than 30 million people are infected with Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). Current therapies have succeeded in controlling the disease but long-term use of Anti-Retroviral Therapy (ART) is limited by issues of drug resistance and side effects.
Alternatives to ART, including for example a combination 3TC-Tenofovir-Raltegravir and AZT (HAART), have thus been proposed.
Access to Highly Active Anti-Retroviral Therapy (HAART), based upon the combination of HIV protease and reverse transcriptase inhibitors, has dramatically changed the prognosis of HIV infection. As a result, HIV is considered as a chronic disease in developed countries. However, long-term use of HAART is limited by issues of drug resistance and side effects.
There is a continuing need for new drugs, in particular those acting through new and as yet unexplored mechanisms of action to treat and/or prevent viral infections and virus-related conditions, and more particularly to achieve HIV infection control or cure.
There is also a need for drugs, and compositions thereof, which are suitable for lower frequency administration and/or which are characterized by long-term efficiency and/or sustained drug exposure.
Recently some quinoline derivatives have been described in the following patent applications: WO2010/143169, WO2012080953, EP14306164, and EP14306166 useful in the treatment of HIV/AIDS or of inflammatory diseases.